


Sam & Cait Arrive in South Africa

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: Sam and Cait arrive in South Africa. Navigating the airport is always an adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

INT. Airport. South Africa. Arrivals Gate. Afternoon.

Sam and Cait exit the plane and stop to make a hasty farewell to one another.

Sam: What are you going to wear out of here?

Cait zips her lips.

Sam: You’re not going to tell me?

Cait: Why Would I? Where’s the fun in that?

Sam: Is it the t-shirt I gave you?

Cait: The “Kiss me I’m Irish” one?

Sam: Yeah…(he leans in to kiss her)

Cait: (she kisses him) No. Don’t want to give myself away.

Sam: You just got off a plane from London. It’s not strange to be wearing…

Cait: You’ll like what I chose…I did bring the t-shirt, too. To remind you to kiss me.

Sam: I would never need reminding.

They kiss again.

Cait: I’m off.

Sam: See you in a bit.

INT. Airport, South Africa. International Arrivals Gate. Afternoon.

Sam is spotted by a small group of fans. He smiles and heads over to them.

Fan 1: Sam! Welcome to South Africa!

Sam: Thank you! So nice to meet some Outlander fans here.

Fan 2: How was your flight?

Sam: Very long, but good.

Fan 3: Where’s Caitriona?

Sam: She’s arriving on another flight.

Fan 2: Aw, you had to travel all that way by yourself!

Sam: It wasn’t so bad. Got plenty of sleep and started to read the scripts we’ll be shooting.

Fan 3: How exciting!

Fan 1: Let’s get a picture!

Sam nods and scans the gate as the fans pull out their phone and discuss who will take the photo and who will stand where. Sam spots Cait, not more than 20 feet away. She wears her hair tucked into a straw hat and a very large t-shirt that reads “Real Men Love Cats”.

Sam smiles and Cait winks at him before putting on her sunglasses and rolling her suitcases out the door.


	2. Sam & Cait Arrive in South Africa

INT. Hotel Lounge. South Africa. Evening.

Sam and Cait sit at the bar drinking white wine. Sam types something on his phone while Cait waits.

Sam: Done. Even added that we were drinking white wine.

Cait: “We”?

Sam: Yes, because you’re supposed to be on a plane and can’t tweet.

Cait: Then who is “we”?

Sam: Us. 

Cait gives him a look.

Sam: Why stick to the script? Where’s the fun in that?

Cait: A toast to Tobias on his birthday! My first husband.

Sam: But not your favorite husband.

Cait: Jealous?

Sam: Not at all. Tobias would never wear this shirt for you.

Sam opens his arms to reveal that he is wearing the “Real Men Love Cats” shirt Cait was wearing at the airport. It’s fits him perfectly.

Cait: I think I deserve some credit for wearing this in public.

Cait opens her arms and we see that she is wearing a “Kiss Me I’m Irish” t-shirt.

Sam: I won’t make you wear it for much longer.

Cait: Really, now? I plan to make you wear that shirt until I let you take it off.

Sam is about to make a comment but is stopped by Cait, whose hand has slid up his inner thigh. He chokes a bit on his wine and his eyes bulge. Cait sips her wine daintily.

Sam: Och.

Cait: You have your fun. I have mine.

Sam: Let’s get back to the room. Right now.

Cait: When I’ve finished my wine.

Sam gives her a tortured look. Cait responds by taking another delicate sip.

End scene.


End file.
